Conventionally, electrically erasable and programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs) are known as examples of nonvolatile semiconductor memories. With regard to these EEPROMs, the technique of forming control gates in a silicide form (siliciding control gates) is widely known. However, as devices become progressively smaller, continuing to employ this conventional configuration using silicide can lead to EEPROMs of ever declining reliability.